twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Robbie Williams
Robbie Williams, właśc. Robert Peter Williams (ur. 13 lutego 1974 w Stoke-on-Trent) – angielski piosenkarz, muzyk, autor tekstów piosenek, multiinstrumentalista, były członek zespołu Take That. Syn Teresy Janette i Petera Williamsa, dorastał w Stoke-On-Trent. Bardzo szybko ujawniły się jego zdolności sceniczne. W 1991 roku zgłosił się na przesłuchanie do Take That. Grupa ta rozpadła się w 1996 roku. Artysta wystąpił 17 kwietnia 2015 w Tauron Arena Kraków w ramach trasy koncertowej "Let Me Entertain You Tour", był to drugi występ wokalisty w Polsce po dwunastu latach przerwy. Życiorys Pierwszy solowy przebój Williamsa był coverem singla George’a Michaela „Freedom”. Prawdziwa kariera Robbiego Williamsa rozpoczęła się jednak dopiero wraz z wydaniem pierwszej płyty Life Thru a Lens w 1997 roku. Williams był współtwórcą wszystkich piosenek, większość napisał do spółki z Guyem Chambersem, który później został naczelnym współautorem i producentem Williamsa. Wokalista wspomina, że z płyty tryskało wprost dziecięce zadziwienie: „Jak to? To ja, sam jestem w stanie coś stworzyć?”, chociaż z drugiej strony dodaje: „To naprawdę smutne, że byłem wtedy taki pokręcony”. Life Thru a Lens odniosło umiarkowany sukces, który jednak całkiem niespodziewanie nabrał rumieńców po wydaniu singla „Angels” (inne hity z Life Thru a Lens: „Old Before I Die”, „Lazy Days”, „South of the Border” i „Let Me Entertain You”). Kolejna płyta – I've Been Expecting You stała się prawie natychmiast wielkim przebojem. Większość materiału została napisana przez Williamsa i Guya Chambersa w zabójczym wprost tempie na Jamajce. Płyta ukazała się w październiku 1998 roku (największe przeboje z albumu to: „Millennium”, „No Regrets”, „Strong” i „She’s the One”/„It’s Only Us”, który znalazł się w soundtracku do gry FIFA 2000.) W tym samym czasie najlepsze utwory z pierwszego i drugiego albumu zostały wydane na pierwszej amerykańskiej płycie Williamsa – „The Ego Has Landed”. Przy trzeciej płycie Williams rozpoczął pracę nad utworami nieco bardziej rytmicznymi. Współpracował przy tym ze swoimi dawnymi znajomymi ze Stoke-on-Trent z grupy Sound 5. Część tego materiału pojawiła się w sierpniu 2000 roku na płycie Sing When You're Winning, jednak ostatecznie na albumie przeważały utwory napisane wyłącznie przez Williamsa i Guya Chambersa (największe przeboje: „Rock DJ”, „Kids”, „Supreme” i „Let Love Be Your Energy”. Piąta piosenka – „A Road to Mandalay” ukazała się w lipcu 2001 na podwójnym singlu razem z premierowym utworem „Eternity”. Duet z Kylie Minogue „Kids” pojawił się również na płycie tej wokalistki – Light Years, na którą Williamsi Guy Chambers napisali jeszcze dwie inne piosenki). Podobnie do swoich dwóch poprzedniczek, płyta Sing When You're Winning sprzedała się w samej Wielkiej Brytanii w ponad dwóch milionach egzemplarzy. W 2001 roku, po nagraniu z big-bandem standardu „Have You Met Miss Jones?” na ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Dziennik Bridget Jones, Robbie Williams postanowił nagrać całą płytę właśnie w takim stylu. W ten sposób powstał album Swing When You're Winning, na którym znalazły się standardy wykonywane niegdyś przez Franka Sinatrę, Deana Martina, Sammy’ego Davisa juniora i in. Były to piosenki, których Robbie słuchał, które kochał, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Wiele z nich zostało nagranych w Capitol Recording Studios w Los Angeles, a więc w miejscu, gdzie nagrywano wersje oryginalne. Płytę otwierała jedyna nowa piosenka, którą napisał tandem Williams-Chambers: „I Will Talk and Hollywood Will Listen”. Na „Swing...” znalazły się również duety z takimi gwiazdami jak Nicole Kidman (wielki przebój „Somethin’ Stupid”), Jon Lovitz, Jane Harrocks, Rupert Everett, Jonathan Wilkes, a także, dzięki życzliwości rozporządzających schedą po Franku Sinatrze, pojawiło się nagranie „It Was a Very Good Year” z udziałem samego Sinatry. Williams postanowił, że 2002 rok będzie rokiem przerwy. Jednak już na początku, podczas trasy po Europie, ukazał się film dokumentalny Nobody Someday, wydany później na DVD, ukazujący życiowe wzloty i upadki artysty. Tymczasem album Escapology dojrzewał. Płyta została nagrana w Los Angeles, artysta zarządził, aby album nagrać szybko, zaś ewentualne niedociągnięcia miały być atutem płyty i dlatego nie zostały poddane żadnemu wygładzaniu. Po raz kolejny większość piosenek wyszła spod pióra Williamsa i Guya Chambersa. Na płycie znajdują się piosenki, które są owocami samodzielnej pracy Williamsa. W październiku 2016 ukazała się piosenka "Party Like a Russian", promująca nowy album "The Heavy Entertainment Show". Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' center 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja piąta (gościnnie)' center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Marek Kaliszuk *Krzysztof Respondek *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski *Kacper Kuszewski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji